The main thrust of the investigation will be the relationship between food intake regulation and the status of the nutrient reserves; namely adipose tissue triglyceride, liver glycogen and "labile" protein. Various animal models and experimental situations will be employed to probe this relationship in depth; for example, the effect of odd-carbon enrichment of depot fat on hunger drive and satiability will be studied in the food-deprived rat. The possible role of hypothalamic glucoreceptors in food intake regulation will be ascertained and the hypothesis that such receptors are selectively insulin sensitive will be further tested. The effect of other manipulations of metabolic status on food related behavior in rodents will be studied; these include treatment with 2- deoxy-(-)-hydroxy-citrate, streptozotocin and other metabolically active agents. In this way it is hoped to learn more about the interaction of nutritional and metabolic status and the responsiveness of satiety receptors to putative satiety stimuli.